


Найди себе микроскоп

by Allora



Series: Жить сегодня [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стража поймала землянина, убивавшего колонистов. Жители Аркадии по-прежнему не отличаются большой любовью к землянам, а уж убийцу своих близких и вовсе готовы порешить собственными руками на месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найди себе микроскоп

**Author's Note:**

> пост-третий сезон без учета обещанных опасностей четвертого

Мир между землянами и Скайкру сохранялся вот уже третий месяц, но убийства четверых из обитателей Аркадии в последние трое суток грозили этот мир нарушить. Все четверо оказались вдали от поселения, и всех их убили оружием землян. Канцлер удвоил охрану и наружные патрули. Совет решал, что делать дальше — если это одиночка, они справятся сами, но это могла быть провокация со стороны соседей.  
Беллами не очень в это верил, но его не спрашивали.  
  
Землянина привели ребята из ночного патруля. Его взяли фактически с поличным — он напал на одного из них, и если бы не подоспевшие товарищи, одним трупом было бы больше.  
Утром, после первого же допроса захваченного, Кейн всё-таки отправил в Полис Кларк с небольшим отрядом — он предсказуемо не смог ничего добиться от землянина, кроме двух фактов: это был член клана Трикру — о чем рассказал не он сам, а его татуировки, — и это он убивал людей в лесу. Никто и не рассчитывал на разговорчивость пленника, однако прояснить ситуацию было необходимо, чтобы разобраться, что происходит, и понять, что с ним делать. Кларк была единственной, кто мог разрешить эту проблему с Командующей наиболее эффективно.  
Землянина оставили под охраной до её возвращения.  
  
Беллами был среди тех охранников, кто только заступил на смену, и оказался среди тех, кто конвоировал пленника к постройке, отведённой под карцер. И именно он с напарником должен был остаться охранять запертую камеру, с шокером за поясом и заряженным автоматом в руках.  
  
По пути их провожали взглядами уже проснувшиеся колонисты. Слухи распространялись быстро, и о том, что убийцу схватили, все знали ещё до рассвета. Неизвестно, о чём думал пленник, по непроницаемому лицу которого вообще ничего нельзя было прочитать, но вот о чём думали люди, встречавшие их по дороге, Беллами знал очень чётко, хотя не был телепатом.  
Ясновидящим он тоже не был. Но большие проблемы с сохранностью жизни их неразговорчивого заключённого до возвращения Кларк предчувствовал так, будто пронзал будущее мысленным взором. И картины перед этим взором рисовались совсем не оптимистичные. Беллами слишком хорошо представлял себе, что такое толпа — даже состоящая из воспитанных и образованных взрослых людей, — толпа, жаждущая крови. Если кто-нибудь сделает первый шаг — за ним пойдут остальные. Потому что среди провожающих пленника взглядов не было ни одного равнодушного. Люди Скайкру давно разучились прощать.  
  
Он помнил своё первое столкновение с такой массовой яростью. Тогда Беллами был во главе, но не он вёл её, а наоборот. Иногда и толпа может вести вожака... тогда он не решился пойти против. Теперь же ему предстояло противостоять толпе в любом случае. Он был полон решимости выполнить свою задачу во что бы то ни стало, но задумываться о цене ему не хотелось.  
В автомате были боевые патроны.  
  
На середине пути его зацепило. Холодный взгляд светло-голубых глаз поймал Беллами, как в прицел, а на лице смотревшего кривилась неприятная усмешка. Мёрфи тоже помнил ту толпу. И то, как Беллами даже не попытался её усмирить, а пошёл на поводу у общей жажды его, Мёрфи, крови. И оба они помнили, кто выбил ящик из-под его ног.  
Беллами отвернулся первым. Как бы ни относился он к Мёрфи, как бы ни били по нервам воспоминания о его мести — когда он чуть не убил Беллами в ответ, и тот выжил по чистой случайности, но этот эпизод их общей биографии был одним из самых тёмных и стыдных пятен на душе.  
  
Лучше уж на пленника смотреть. Сказано же — глаз не спускать. И тут Беллами обнаружил, что землянин смотрит в сторону, откуда он только что отвернулся. Невольно проследив за ничего не выражающим взглядом, он снова упёрся в Мёрфи.  
Усмешку с лица того как будто стёрло. Беллами только однажды видел у него такое выражение лица — в тот же вечер, когда его вынули из петли, и он рвался к Шарлотте. 

— Шевелись! — рявкнул рядом Майк, напарник. Пленник прибавил шаг, и Беллами потерял Мёрфи из виду. Но потемневшее лицо стояло у него перед глазами, не отпуская.  
  
Мёрфи мог быть тем, кто сделает первый шаг. Беллами не понимал — почему, но был уверен, что никто из встретившихся им этим утром не желал этому землянину смерти больше, чем он. И как его останавливать, Беллами не представлял. Слова с Мёрфи бесполезны. Ударить можно, даже повалить и вывести из строя надолго — не один раз проходили. Физически в открытой драке Беллами был заведомо сильнее.  
Но они не вдвоём на поляне среди леса. Они будут перед толпой, жаждущей того же, чего и Мёрфи. И если завяжется драка, это будет сигналом для всех. Со всеми они вдвоём с Майком не справятся. Только если стрелять. Ради землянина-убийцы. По своим. По Мёрфи.  
А стрелять по нему очень не хотелось. Потому что ранением в руку-ногу его тоже не остановить. Убийство же своих, пусть это и Мёрфи, а может быть, — особенно Мёрфи, Беллами больше не мог даже представить. Хватит с него. С них обоих.  
  
Когда дверь за пленником закрылась, Беллами вздохнул с облегчением. По крайней мере, тот больше не мозолит глаза людям. Вообще они должны бы уже начать расходиться — работа ждала каждого. Но люди не расходились, напротив, их становилось все больше, подтягивались опоздавшие к началу.  
  
Майк, следивший за прибывающими людьми, сжимал автомат так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Беллами видел, как тревожно бегают его глаза, словно обшаривая толпу, и подумал, что если начнётся, то Майк ему будет не помощник. У него ни опыта работы в стражах толком, ни опыта противостояния своим — он из «чистеньких», не запятнанных ни карательными, то есть, оборонительными операциями по истреблению союзников, ни разборками со своими же людьми, оказавшимися по другую сторону баррикад. Он уже готов бросить оружие и свалить.  
  
— Блейк, что вы хотите делать с этой земной падалью?

Мужчину, вышедшего из толпы, Беллами знал, хотя и не помнил имени. Он был со станции Астра — наблюдения за дальним космосом. А его сын был одним из тех четверых, убитых в лесу.

— Решение ещё не принято, — ответил он как можно спокойнее и дружелюбнее.  
Он заметил, что Майк отцепился от автомата и судорожно схватился за рацию.  
— Какое решение? Как отмазать эту тварь? Мы имеем право решать сами!

«Люди имеют право решать», — всплыло в голове Беллами.

— Повесить его на ближайшем суку, вот и всё решение, — продолжил астрофизик.  
— Повесить! — повторил кто-то в толпе.  
— Майк, ты вызвал подкрепление? — тихо спросил Беллами.  
— Связи нет, — отозвался тот, а в его голосе отчётливо звенели нотки паники.  
  
Связь пропадала периодически после сильных бурь, Рейвен никак не могла избавиться от этих неполадок. Очень, очень вовремя...  
  
Майка надо было отослать отсюда. Скоро он будет только мешать.

— Спокойно. Поставь автомат на предохранитель. — И когда только успел снять! — И иди за ребятами сам. Тут нужно человек пять с шокерами, нам хватит. Только проси не новичков. Выполняй.  
— Извини, — догадался сказать Майк, прежде чем торопливо выполнить приказ.

Беллами кивнул, стараясь не показывать, насколько у него самого внутри всё дрожит.  
  
Он проводил взглядом удаляющегося напарника и переключился на людей перед дверями карцера. Выкрики «Повесить!» звучали всё увереннее, но пока они оставались одиночными, было не так страшно, можно ещё  попробовать решить дело разговорами. Потом шокером. Потом... про потом думать не хотелось.  
  
— Блейк, его отдадут землянам, — громко сказал все тот же астрофизик. — Он отделается испугом! А мой Алекс мёртв. А если бы там оказался твой... твоя сестра?

Это был удар ниже пояса.  
Если бы там была Октавия, убийца не то что до камеры не дошёл, он сдох бы в этом же лесу, где Беллами его и загнал бы, как загоняют диких кабанов.  
  
— Я не могу вас пустить, — сказал он севшим голосом, так что его наверняка никто не услышал. — Я не могу! — повторил он громче. — Мы должны соблюдать закон... если мы убьём его без суда — можем развязать новую войну. Вы этого хотите?  
— Закон? — кажется, астрофизик уцепился только за эту часть фразы, не услышав остального. — Чей закон? Закон местных — казнь за убийство невиновных!  
— Казнь. А не линчевание!.. — начал Беллами и осёкся.  
  
Прямо перед ним, рядом с разгневанным астрофизиком, стоял Мёрфи. Его взгляд словно окатил Беллами холодным душем.  
«Закон, Блейк? Не линчевание?» — читалось в этом взгляде.  
  
— Уйди с дороги! — крикнул кто-то из толпы.  
— Ты не остановишь нас, даже если пустишь в ход автомат, ты это понимаешь, парень? — астрофизик сделал шаг вперёд, и Беллами, покрепче перехватив автомат левой рукой, правой медленно достал шокер.  
— Пожалуйста, — одними губами произнёс он, глядя в глаза мужчины.

Тот увидел и всё-таки остановился — видимо, что-то в лице Беллами его зацепило. Но в толпе позади него никого не волновало лицо единственного охранника, стоящего у них на пути. На пути справедливости.  
  
— Уйди, Белл!

Беллами вскинул голову и увидел Нейтана Миллера, окружённого десятком парней из Сотни. Они тоже будут лезть под шокер и надеяться, что автомат он на них не направит?  
  
А не направит?  
  
— Да уберите его! Чего ждёте!

Резкое движение рядом Беллами не увидел, а услышал. Грохот камня о металл.

— Они не остановятся, — сказал астрофизик и сделал ещё один шаг. — Уйди лучше сам. Или стреляй.

Беллами отступил и упёрся спиной в холодную дверь позади.

— Повесить!  
— Я не могу, — сказал он больше самому себе, чем наступающим на него людям.  
  
Где же Майк.  
  
— Повесить!!!!

Он не сможет выстрелить. Не в Миллера. Не в этого потерявшего себя от горя отца. Не в Мёрфи.  
  
Следующий камень он успел увидеть. И понял, что не увернётся — потому и увидел.  
Чего он не успел понять, так это почему камень отлетел в сторону, а не размозжил ему голову.

— Нейт, тебе в прошлый раз понравилось на висельника смотреть, хочешь повторить? — рявкнул рядом ледяной от плохо сдерживаемого гнева голос. — Вам ясно сказали: прикончите этого ублюдка — устроите ещё одну войну, вам предыдущей не хватило? И ради этого ещё и своего убить хотите, совсем больные?  
  
Это были почти слова Финна в тот день. Он так кричал, когда пытался заставить их снять Мёрфи с виселицы.  
  
Может быть, скажи это кто другой, эффект был бы не тот. Беллами сомневался, что Миллер и ребята на него набросились бы с камнями, конечно, — скорее, постарались бы просто оттащить в сторону, но слушать его они не стали бы. И только именно на эти слова, сказанные именно Мёрфи, они отреагировали так, как было нужно. Беллами и сам вспыхнул, хотя не он кричал «Повесить!» тогда, не он кричал и сейчас, хотя, конечно, чья бы корова мычала, про «тогда».  
Миллер остановился сам и притормозил ребят из Сотни. Для них всех напоминание оказалось слишком... ярким. Должно быть, не один Беллами помнил то, как они всей толпой вешали одного из своих.  
  
Как холодный душ, да, Нейт?  
  
То, что десяток впереди стоящих внезапно остановились, внесло некоторый хаос в ряды уже вполне организованно двинувшихся вперёд обозлённых людей.  
Беллами перевёл взгляд на Мёрфи, застывшего рядом с ним с обрезком металлической трубы в руках, которым он и отбил тот камень. Повезло. Такой удар сделал бы честь любому бьющему.  
Тот почувствовал взгляд, повернул голову и коротко усмехнулся.  
А ведь и вдвоём они всё равно не справятся. О чём Мёрфи думал, когда влезал между пленным землянином-убийцей и разъярённой толпой...  
  
— Что здесь происходит?

Беллами выдохнул. А Майк не мелочился.  
Во главе небольшого отряда стражи шёл лично канцлер Кейн.  
  
***  
  
После смены Беллами понадобилось дойти до реки, чтобы смыть не столько грязь, сколько липкое ощущение страха и беспомощности. Чистая вода принесла облегчение, чувство «всё закончилось». Сейчас от него уже ничего не зависит, ему больше не нужно принимать тяжёлые решения, не нужно держать палец на спусковом крючке и выбирать, куда стрелять — в воздух, под ноги или уже пора на поражение...  
Беллами с сожалением выбрался из воды, неторопливо оделся и пошёл было обратно к поселению, но остановился, уловив движение в паре десятков метров ниже по течению.  
Мимолётно пожалев, что оружие вне службы ему не полагалось, Беллами свернул к доносившемуся с берега плеску. И почему-то совсем не удивился, увидев у самой воды натягивающего куртку Мёрфи.  
  
После того, как людей у карцера успокоил и развёл Кейн, Мёрфи больше не было видно — он исчез так же внезапно, как и появился рядом с Беллами. Тот даже не успел поблагодарить. Сперва было не до реверансов, потом надо было отчитаться канцлеру о происшедшем, а потом... потом Мёрфи ушёл.  
Сейчас же Беллами не мог сообразить, что сказать. «Спасибо» в спину говорить как-то не хорошо, за спасение жизни так не благодарят. Не обниматься же лезть! А просто окликнуть его Беллами почему-то не смог.  
  
Так и не придумав, что сделать, он решил уйти так же тихо, как и пришёл, пока его не заметили, но тут Мёрфи, не оборачиваясь, произнёс:  
— Что, нервишки успокаивал?

Беллами вздохнул. То ли от облегчения, что проблема «начать разговор» решилась сама собой, то ли от сожаления, что не удалось уйти, и разговор уже начался...

— Да, — ответил он. «Спасибо» вертелось на языке, но он никак не мог поймать момент, чтобы его сказать.

Мёрфи повернулся и понимающе кивнул.

— Я тоже. — Он поправил ободранный воротник куртки и мотнул головой в сторону леса: — Пошли обратно, а то пропустим что-нибудь важное.  
  
Они направились в сторону Аркадии, а Беллами так и не сообразил, как начать.

— Ну и? — поинтересовался Мёрфи, когда они вошли в лес. — Успокоил?  
— Почти, — отозвался Беллами. 

Впервые за эти месяцы, находясь рядом с Мёрфи, он не ощущал напряжённости или раздражения. Впервые после возвращения из Полиса было так спокойно, как будто рядом шёл друг. «Пройдёт, как после Башни прошло», — подумал Беллами, но почему-то не чувствовал ни малейшего желания, чтобы проходило.  
  
— Зачем ты влез? — спросил он. Спросить хотелось совсем другое, но он не смог сформулировать в один вопрос те непонятные ощущения, которые охватили его, ещё когда он вёл пленника к камере и заметил переглядку того с Мёрфи.  
— Ты бы не справился один. 

Это был не тот ответ, которого Беллами ждал, но он вполне соответствовал вопросу. Если хочешь, чтобы тебе ответили что-то конкретное — спроси конкретно.

— Что у тебя с тем землянином?  
  
Когда он решил, что ответа не дождётся, Мёрфи неохотно отозвался:

— Мы раньше встречались.  
— Мне показалось, ты хочешь его убить не меньше, чем все остальные, но я не понял, почему, — Беллами решил идти ва-банк. — Но тебе же плевать на убитых. Тогда почему?  
— Потому что.  
— А почему помог? — Беллами не отставал, он твёрдо решил выяснить, чтобы знать, чего ждать от Мёрфи в следующий раз.

Внезапно тот остановился так резко, что Беллами чуть не налетел на него.

— Потому что мне нужно было что-то сделать. Или помешать им броситься на тебя, или...  
— Или? — подтолкнул его Беллами, когда стало понятно, что с продолжением возникли проблемы.  
— Или врезать тебе первым, — буркнул Мёрфи и пошёл дальше, не оборачиваясь.  
  
***  
  
Заснуть не получалось. Чувство недоделанного дела, недовыясненных вопросов, недостроенной картины происходящего отгоняло сон напрочь. Проворочавшись с час, Беллами поднялся, натянул одежду и нырнул в прохладную ночь, освещённую дежурными кострами.  
Мёрфи он нашёл у одного из таких костров. Не сказать, чтобы он сознательно искал именно его, но в глубине души уже практически смирился с тем, что сегодня у него сутки имени Мёрфи.

— Что, не спится? — равнодушно спросил тот, не поднимая головы. Похоже, он тоже смирился с сутками имени Беллами.  
— Нет.  
  
Беллами не знал, что дальше делать — уйти, сесть рядом на землю, попросить подвинуться — но места на ящике, на котором сидел Мёрфи, и так было достаточно... И вдруг тот сам едва заметно сдвинулся вправо, к краю. Беллами расценил это как приглашение и уселся рядом, мысленно поблагодарив за возможность ничего не говорить.

— Говорят, нашего друга передали землянам? — буднично спросил Мёрфи, и Беллами только каким-то внутренним слухом уловил, что это вовсе не праздный вопрос.  
— Да, передали, — отозвался он. — Не знаю, что с ним будет, но судя по всему, ничего хорошего. Он чуть не нарушил мир, отнял четыре жизни...  
— Жаль, что мы не соблюдаем местные традиции, — все также внешне спокойно сказал Мёрфи. — Я бы не отказался лично помочь ему познать четыре смерти по цене одной.  
— Тебе же плевать на убитых, — повторил свою дневную реплику Беллами.  
— Вообще да, — Мёрфи сжал губы и умолк.  
  
Беллами уже хотел встать и уйти, понимая, что ему тут совершенно нечего делать, но тут Мёрфи продолжил:  
— Если бы их пума задрала, было бы плевать. Я даже не знаю, с какой они станции, и имена впервые услышал на похоронах. Но их убил этот... И им крупно повезло, если он убил их сразу.

Он протянул руки к костру, словно замёрз, и снова замолчал.  
  
Откуда он знал? Совет решил, что подробности смертей лучше не предавать огласке, и так всё было достаточно плохо, но всех четверых перед смертью пытали, как сказала доктор Гриффин.  
  
— Им не повезло, — медленно сказал Беллами.  
— Понятно. 

И тут Беллами осенило.  
Он протянул руку и поймал ледяные пальцы Мёрфи — тот и правда замёрз, хотя и без костра было лишь слегка прохладно. Но Беллами не греть его собирался.

— Это он? 

Мёрфи медленно повернул голову, посмотрел на собственные пальцы с неровно отросшими кривоватыми ногтями, зажатые в ладони Беллами, и косо усмехнулся:  
— Если честно, я не помню. Может, он, может, кто-то из тех, кто его сменял.  
  
Тогда, сидя в наручниках рядом с Мёрфи, когда тот первый и единственный раз заговорил о тех трёх днях, Беллами бросал ему что-то уничижительное, что-то вроде «я бы на твоем месте не сдался, а ты всех предал, ты предатель» — он не помнил дословно, что нёс, но помнил, как ненавидел тогда Мёрфи, его непонятный взгляд, его разбитую физиономию и полузажившие пальцы — сколько там ему понадобилось потерять ногтей, чтобы сломаться? — ненавидел эту вот косую усмешку и вызывающее «валяй, думай, что ты лучше меня».  
  
А ещё были эти вот самые пальцы, сжимающие узел на импровизированной верёвке из ремней безопасности, на которой вытащили с обрыва Беллами с той фабричной девчонкой. Монро тогда обмолвилась на обратном пути, что, когда верёвка оборвалась, только Мёрфи и удержал их.  
И был тот совсем не наглый, а какой-то растерянный взгляд — «я же сказал, что не уроню»... Он и не уронил.  
  
И те же пальцы держали автомат, нацеленный в голову Беллами, когда тот надевал на шею петлю, чтобы Мёрфи получил свою месть. Автомат, из которого он подстрелил Рейвен, думая, что стреляет в Октавию.  
  
И те же пальцы отрывали от Беллами того парня в лифте, когда сам Мёрфи ещё не успел в себя прийти от захвата на горле — но уже рвался ему помогать.  
  
И металлическую трубу, которая сегодня отбила камень, летевший Беллами в голову, тоже держали эти же пальцы.  
  
— В любви будешь признаваться? — издевательски спросили рядом. 

Беллами словно очнулся и разжал ладонь, все ещё ощущая в ней прохладу руки, спасшей его сегодня. Ещё раз.

— Не дождёшься, — ответил он, не поднимая глаз.  
— А жаль. Я уже настроился, — Мёрфи уже отвернулся и снова грел руки у костра. — Шел бы ты спать, уже с открытыми глазами отрубаешься. А то свалишься тут, я тебя домой не потащу. Так и замёрзнешь тут к утру. А скажут, что это я тебя...  
— Джон, — тихо сказал Беллами, не особо соображая, что скажет дальше, просто желая оборвать этот поток странного многословия.  
  
Тот и правда умолк. Слегка повернул к нему голову, не выпрямляясь, и молча ждал.

— Спасибо, — наконец вылетело у Беллами. Только вот за что — он и сам сейчас не сказал бы. Не за сегодня. Не только за сегодня. Он же никогда не говорил Мёрфи, как благодарен за тот обрыв у станции Фабрика, за спасение и поддержку в Полисе... и за то, что он тогда вернулся в лагерь и предупредил о землянах. Хотя тогда никто даже не подумал, что он мог этого и не делать, – не то что поблагодарить.  
Но если Мёрфи сейчас спросит — за что, — он не сможет ответить. Это слишком просто и слишком сложно.  
Мёрфи не спросил. Просто смотрел, и взгляд его был непонятный.  
  
— Ладно, я и правда пойду, — Беллами решительно поднялся. Он окончательно запутался в происходящем и совершенно не знал, что делать и говорить дальше. К тому же Мёрфи только что его сам гнал.  
— Я тебя один раз убил, — неожиданно сказал Мёрфи и тоже встал на ноги.  
— Я тебя тоже, — это звучало дико, но они друг друга понимали. — Причём я успел раньше.  
— Я вас предал.  
  
Беллами захотелось зажмуриться, потому что он больше так не думал, а от того, что он думал сейчас, было больно, страшно и очень совестно за себя тогдашнего.  
Но он сделал над собой усилие и не отвёл взгляд.  
  
— По сравнению с тем, как это потом сделал я, ты просто наш народный герой.  
— Это точно, — нахально кивнул Мёрфи и вдруг помрачнел. — Рейвен...  
— Триста двадцать человек на Ковчеге, триста восемьдесят в горе и триста миротворцев под Аркадией.  
  
Чёрт его знает, на что это было больше похоже. То ли стриптиз, то ли исповедь, то ли соревнования.  
  
— Мой отец, — это прозвучало совсем внезапно, но у Беллами был ответ:  
— Моя мама. И ты был просто заболевшим пацаном. А я был взрослым идиотом.  
  
Мёрфи моргнул, словно растерялся, но это было какое-то мгновение. Когда он сделал шаг ближе, выражение его лица было прежним.  
— Слушай, а почему тогда мировым злом всё время был я? — спросил он серьёзно. — Ты меня давно сделал в нашей весовой категории...

Беллами пожал плечами.

— Может, потому, что я с самого начала над людьми не издевался и не восстановил против себя вообще всех?

Это была ошибка, он понял раньше, чем закончил, а потому не остановился — стриптиз так стриптиз:

— Или потому, что у меня был тот, кто пачкал руки за меня... Это очень удобно, — тихо добавил он. — Когда есть кто-то, кто готов для тебя сделать всю грязь. А ты стоишь весь в белом.

Мёрфи покачал головой и усмехнулся — не криво и нагло, как обычно, а просто усмехнулся:  
— Это талант лидера. Найти для каждого дело, в котором тот мастер. Топором не причешешься, а забивать гвозди микроскопом — давно дурной тон. Но не всем же быть микроскопами.  
  
Пауза малость затянулась, и тогда Мёрфи протянул руку и тихонько толкнул Беллами в плечо:  
— В самом деле, иди уже отсюда, Белл. Теперь ты стоя засыпаешь.  
— Октавия говорила, лошади стоя спят, — отозвался Беллами, стараясь не задумываться, почему от собственного имени, произнесённого этим голосом, вдруг словно потеплело, и тут его снова осенило. — Где ты живёшь?

Мёрфи отступил на шаг, мгновенно ощетинившись, как будто его ткнули палкой.

— Здесь.  
— Мы все живём здесь, а конкретнее?  
— Отвали, Блейк, — Мёрфи вернулся на свой ящик, повернувшись спиной, и словно закрылся привычной броней. — Иди уже нахрен отсюда.  
  
Чёрт. Вот так ты следишь за своими людьми. После возвращения из Полиса Мёрфи так ни к кому и не прибился, и всем плевать. Впрочем, сам Джон изо всех сил делает вид, что ему-то точно плевать. А может, так и есть. А может — нет.  
  
— Октавия всё-таки ушла к Индре и не вернётся, по крайней мере, ко мне, — решительно сказал Беллами в эту напряжённо застывшую спину. — Мне нужно или найти соседа, или самому куда-то съехать, потому что для одного это слишком большое помещение. Я уже начал искать, к кому подселиться, но если...

Он умолк, не чувствуя, что его слушают. Но его слушали.

— Я больше не собираюсь пачкать руки за тебя, Блейк. И не уговаривай. Ищи себе другой микроскоп.  
— Мне не нужен микроскоп, — упрямо сказал он. — Я хочу попробовать.  
— А мне не нужны соседи, — не менее упрямо отозвался Мёрфи, не оборачиваясь и всем видом давая понять, что разговор окончен, но спустя пару секунд всё-таки переспросил: — Попробовать что?  
  
Попробовать на равных? Попробовать простить и получить прощение? Но он сам давно понял, что ему нечего прощать, а Джон прощать не умеет. Как и Октавия.  
Что он собрался пробовать?  
Дурацкое «быть тебе другом» он проглотил первым, потому что об этом не говорят «попробовать». Ты или друг, или нет. Да Джон рассмеётся ему в лицо, если услышит от него это слово, и будет прав.  
  
— Ты прав, — сказал он вслух. — Я лучше пойду. Ещё раз спасибо, что прикрыл меня сегодня.  
Он развернулся и быстро ушёл.  
  
Домой уже несколько дней можно было заходить, не боясь никого разбудить, но Беллами машинально открыл дверь как можно осторожнее и вошёл, почти не дыша. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тишине и одиночеству. Надеялся, что и не придётся — на примете была пара вариантов, куда можно было бы переехать. Но ещё день-другой точно придется пожить одному.  
  
Обычно он засыпал сразу, как только ложился, так уматывался за день, но сегодня уже второй раз не получалось. Перепсиховал, что ли... Бред какой-то.  
  
Стук в дверь заставил подскочить. Хотя сон не шёл, но расслабиться он всё же успел. Спустя несколько секунд стук повторился, но как-то странно, словно стучавший решил, что зря стучит, и делал это уже для очистки совести, собираясь уходить. Беллами обожгло внезапной догадкой, и открыл он несколько быстрее, чем собирался, буквально распахнув дверь настежь.  
  
— Вообще под открытым небом спать прикольнее, пока не холодно, — как-то нерешительно растягивая слова, сообщил Мёрфи. — Я так привык, ещё когда мы с Эмори путешествовали. Но ты был так настойчив и убедителен...

Беллами захотелось сесть на пол и закрыть лицо ладонями.

— В общем, я подумал, что хотя бы разок переночевать под крышей можно... попробовать, — сказал Мёрфи, чуть выделив голосом последнее слово.

Беллами молча отступил, впуская его внутрь, но тот не тронулся с места.

— Тебя за ручку ввести? — устало спросил Беллами, у которого больше не осталось сил что-то изображать.

Мёрфи мотнул головой и молча перешагнул порог, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Это — твоя кровать, — махнул Беллами рукой в сторону бывшей лежанки Октавии. — И если я сейчас не засну, я убью кого-нибудь.  
— Постараюсь не провоцировать, — понимающе кивнул Мёрфи и осторожно опустился на лежанку.  
  
Беллами понаблюдал за ним пару секунд, потом выключил лампу.

— Когда я буду набирать команду для бейсбола, — сказал он в темноту, — тебя возьму бьющим. У тебя клёвый удар.

Мёрфи едва слышно фыркнул. Беллами улыбнулся — интересно, понял ли он, о чём речь? Будет здорово, если понял. А если нет — у них полно времени, чтобы объяснить.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон, — сказал он.

Он уже почти отключился, когда до него донеслось тихое:  
— Спокойной ночи.


End file.
